vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:Plaqueiator/Das Demokratieverständnis in Vroniplags Admin-Riege: unwiki ... Teil 2/@comment-93.182.132.100-20111110001429
Nanu, war’s das? Hindemith hat doch immerhin als einer der wenigen hier die Fairness und nötige Kompetenz sowie Genauigkeit gezeigt, sich mit Plaqueiators Vorbringen auseinanderzusetzen. Und das auch noch ohne dissoziative analfixierte Fäkalspracheattacken, wie sie KayH, immerhin Sprachwissenschaftler, gelegentlich überfallen. Und das war’s jetzt? “More to come?“ Wozu? Ach ja, ich vergaß: “It’s a Wiki“. In den Kommentaren zu Blog-Teil 1 finden sich erste gute Ansätze. Auf Seiten der Kritisierten fand sich keine Spur von Nachdenklichkeit und Bereitschaft, sich selbst in den gewohnten Positionen oder gar in ihrem Statusgehabe in Frage zu stellen; stattdessen gebetsmühlenartige Wiederholung der immer wieder gleichen die eigene Stellung zementierenden Rechtfertigungen, wie man sie bisher schon, oft fast wortgleich, kannte. So sehr mir Hindemiths Stellungnehmen im o.a. Sinne imponiert, so muss ich doch mich sehr wundern über seinen naiven Umgang mit dem Thema ’Demokratieverständnis’. Bereits zu GuttenPlags Zeiten wurde Kritik entweder z.T. rüde abgewehrt oder man ließ sie ins Leere laufen, und zwar zum großen Teil von denselben Leuten wie nun beim Nachfolgeprojekt-Wiki VroniPlag. Damals versuchte PlagDoc das Spannungsverhältnis zwischen (basis)demokratisch verfasstem Gemeinwesen und Wiki-Struktur aufzulösen, indem er den Begriff “Meritokratie“ in die Diskussion einbrachte. Der Chat sei dabei allerdings kein Instrument der Entscheidungsbildung, sondern der Meinungsbildung. Heute treffen sich einige Insider zum Chat, ist der Teilnehmerkreis nicht kontrolliert, dann im Query, da ist man abhörsicher, d.h. mitlesesicher unter sich, hat die Gefolgsleute, die man für die ’Meinungsbildung’ braucht bei sich und stimmt sich ’demokratisch’ ab. Hernach verkündet man dann im Wiki, dass irgendwas so und nicht anders läuft, weil die ’Mehrheit’ sich darauf verständigt hätte. Transparenz des Verfahrens? Not at all, nope, Dude. Man beachte auch: Der sog. Chat ist kein Binneninstrument des Wiki! Allein schon deswegen und wegen mangelnder Transparenz und aus weiteren guten Gründen kann der Chat nicht als Instrument der Legitimierung von Entscheidungen herhalten. Warum tut man dann aber so? Macht nur Sinn, wenn man sich eben doch einen halbwegs ’demokratisch’ wirkenden Anstrich geben will. Gar nicht zu reden von solchen Petitessen wie eine Benutzersperrung herstellen in Eigenmacht oder mit 3, 4 Getreuen und dann auch noch bei eigener Betroffenheit mit abstimmen für die von einem selbst initiierte Sperrung. Ein kleiner ’Demokratieunfall’? Wenn denn dann aber der Rechtfertigungsdruck, nämlich für die Stagnation und gegen Veränderung zu groß wird, gibt es ein Abwehrstrategem, und zwar in definierter Abfolge: 1. Dies ist nicht der Staat, sondern ein Wiki. Bald danach hört bzw. liest man dann: Das hast du anscheinend nicht kapiert (zuletzt wieder KayH zu Plaqueiator) 2. Dies ist nicht irgendein Wiki, sondern ein Projekt-Wiki, was wohl heißen soll: Hier sind wir, die wir das Projekt machen, die Herren des Verfahrens und da hat uns keiner reinzureden. Wenn Du was anderes willst als wir, dann komme doch in den Chat und versuche dort, eine Mehrheit der maßgeblichen Aktiven auf deine Seite zu bringen. 3. Wenn jemand aber doch eigensinnig und hartnäckig den Meritokraten auf die Füße tritt, wird großzügig empfohlen: Kannst’e alles machen, aber nicht hier bei uns – Kannst ja Dein eigenes Wiki gründen, ist nur ein Druck auf einen Button …. 4. Was, du bist noch hier? Hast unseren gut gemeinten Rat, dein eigenes Wiki zum Austoben deiner Ideen nicht folgen wollen, stänkerst stattdessen immer noch rum? Na, dann geben wir dir mal Zeit zur Besinnung – Benutzersperre, meist zunächst unbegrenzt, um sich alle Optionen offen zu halten und den Umerziehungsdruck zu erhöhen. Hier gibt es Varianten: Ist der Angeschuldigte Admin, also Kollege, na dann muss das natürlich im Normalfall gut vorbereitet sein. (KayH hätte das sicher glatter hinkriegen können, wenn nicht mit ihm die Pferde durchgegangen wären.) Höchster Härtegrad: Dauerhaft angelegte Benutzersperre bis hin zu genereller Zugangssperre. Wirklich, das hat alles mit demokratischer Verfasstheit nicht viel gemein. “ Vroniplag ist nicht 100% demokratisch.“ Bitte etwas genauer! Oder andersherum: Wo denn überhaupt, außer dass hier einige rechtsstaatliche Prinzipien nach Gusto Anwendung finden oder eben auch mal nicht. Formal und von außen betrachtet lief nur das Verfahren zur Aberkennung des Bürokratenstatus demokratisch ab. Wie das? Nun, weil innerhalb der Plattform VroniPlag ein Bürokrat oder auch zwei einem anderen Bürokraten nicht den Bürokratenstatus aberkennen dürfen. Dazu brauchte es eine tatsächliche Abstimmung mit Antragstellung bei Wikia Deutschland. Das aber heißt, das demokratische Prozedere war gar nicht zu umgehen. Es war keine autonome Eigenschaft von VroniPlag Wiki oder der das Antragsverfahren in Gang bringenden Personen. Eh das falsch verstanden wird: Zunächst heißt das noch nicht im Umkehrschluss, dass ohne diese demokratische Klammerbedingung die Sache undemokratisch verlaufen wäre. Deshalb ist es aber um so wichtiger zu untersuchen, wie unterhalb dieser Schwelle im autonom zu regelnden ’Herrschaftsbereich’ VroniPlag es um die demokratische Durchdringung steht (s.o.!). Hindemith sagt, er fühlt sich unter den gegenwärtigen Bedingungen nicht eingeschränkt, sondern wohl. Das ist gut so, gut für ihn und für VroniPlag als Instrument der Plagiatedokumentation. Dennoch sei mir ein kritisches Wort erlaubt: Solange Du dieses enorme Arbeitspensum für die wirklich gute Sache im VroniPlag leistest und dich eben nicht einmischst und Stellung nimmst gegen das gegenwärtige Herrschaftsduo, wird man Dich als sehr kompetenten, überaus fleißigen Kollegen zu schätzen wissen. Du machst dein Ding und lässt die anderen ihr Ding machen. Allein wie mit deinem Kollegen HgR umgegangen worden ist, hätte Dich indes darauf aufmerksam machen können, dass da was nicht stimmt. Selbst im Abschied blieb HgR, der er ist: Sensibel, empathisch, fair und im Duktus wie immer moderat. (PlagProf wies gerade noch in Blog-Teil 1 darauf hin.) Und als Klicken danach über PlagProf herfiel. Wo warst Du da? Ach, Du hast bestimmt gerade fragmentiert. (Sorry, falls meine Erinnerung hier fehlt.) PlagProf war (und ist wieder) der ebenfalls sehr kompetente und integre Mitarbeiter. Doch als er einmal und zum ersten Mal wagte, die Entscheidungen eines Bürokraten in gesetzten Worten zu kritisieren, nun man kann es nachlesen im Archiv. Er zeigte damals eine ähnliche Reaktion wie jetzt Plaqueiator, nicht überhaupt, aber in einem wichtigen Punkt. Ich fasse das mal als virtuelles Gedankenprotokoll: „Wie das mir? Ich bin doch einer von Euch, wir sind doch wir – wie könnt Ihr jetzt so mit mir umgehen?“ PlagProf hatte wie Plaqueiator wohl gemeint, den Status erarbeitet zu haben (vgl. ’Meritokratie’), dass man sich kritische Distanz und mangelnde Insubordination mal erlauben darf. Auch Plaqueiator ist früher nicht dadurch aufgefallen, dass er ’systemkritische’ Stimmen unterstützt oder zumindest mit eigenständiger Meinungsäußerung befördert hätte. Das aber heißt: Hier fühlen sich die Leute wohl, solange sie selbst, weil sie sich wohl fühlen, das System nicht kritischer befragen. Sie werden auch in Ruhe gelassen. Warum sollte man sie in ihrem Arbeitseifer stören? Wehe aber, sie werden doch eines Tages durch irgendeinen Vorfall aufgestört in diesem (unbewussten?) Laissez-faire-Pakt. Dann rappelt’s im Karton, nee, im Wiki. Dann aber kommt das allfällige vierstufige Disziplinierungsstrategem zum Tragen, das hier angeblich nur zum Wohle des Wiki-Ziels eingesetzt wird. Na, wenn da nicht mal einer lacht. Ich nicht. Ich finde das überhaupt nicht mehr zum Lachen. Und da kommt dann auch Sotho Tal Ker aus der Perry Rhodan –Welt und verkündet uns die schlechte Botschaft: Ein Wiki ist nicht demokratisch.“ Dieses jedenfalls nicht. Und selbst wenn er generell recht hätte: Wo bleibt denn da statt lakonisch-schnoddriger These mitsamt Tipp der Fortsetzungsatz: Dieses Wiki ist nicht demokratisch. Aber wir werden es demokratischer machen, jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr. Das liegt doch gerade wegen des autonomen Charakters dieses Wiki in der Hand der Akteure – und tatsächlich und vielleicht Gottseidank nicht in der Hand des Staates. Und deshalb sollte man das Thema eben nicht floskelhaft beiseite schieben. Es geht doch nicht darum, hier eine Art Parteiendemokratie einzuführen, wie es anscheinend Hindemith zum Maßstab nahm. Es geht insbesondere um Verbesserung der Transparenz und der Qualifizierung der Entscheidungsprozesse. Wie sieht stattdessen der diesbezügliche (!) Alltag im VroniPlag aus? Nicht gegen die Person gemeint, sondern als besonders prägnantes Beispiel für das von mir Gemeinte: Klicken sagte, es gehe ihm nicht um Admin-Flag und sowas. Das bringe im übrigen ihm nur höhere Belastung, die er allerdings gern trage. Er könne aber jederzeit darauf verzichten, wenn, ja ratet mal, ja wenn jemand anderes eine Mehrheit auf sich vereinen könne (gegen ihn anscheinend, denn er verzichtet eben doch nicht einfach so). Und dann lesen wir einen Protokollausschnitt, wo er zu nächtlicher Stunde KayH um Hilfe angeht, weil “die“ ihm das Flag wegnehmen wollen. KayH’s Reaktion ist hochinteressant. In jedem Fall scheint mir, dass VroniPlag doch schon ein gutes Stück auf den Weg gebracht ist in Richtung Parteiendemokratie. Genau das braucht VroniPlag allerdings überhaupt nicht. Zu schlechter Letzt sei erinnert an Plaqueiators hier noch einmal dezidiert nachgereichte Unterscheidung: “ Vroniplag ist nicht per se undemokratisch, sondern die Administratoren verhalten sich so.“ Vielleicht sollte P. hier noch mal nachbessern: Nicht alle Administratoren, sondern einige – und die anderen dulden (fast) widerspruchslos, dass diese wenigen die unzureichende demokratische Legitimierung der Entscheidungsprozesse (gelegentlich) mit unzulässiger Eigenmacht für ihre Interessen ausnutzen, und sei dieses Interesse auch nur Machterhaltung (= Flag behalten und anderen ggf. nehmen können). Dass diese Interesse besteht, wurde ja nun durch Indiskretion dokumentiert.